The Beginning Of Something Wonderful
by Hobbit-Sized Writer
Summary: Thorin goes to the shops to buy nappies for his nephew. And he walks away with a smile and the number of the most beautiful being he has ever seen. It is the start of something wonderful. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey folks!**

**I'm very excited to hear what you guys think about this fic. **

**When you read this, please bear in mind that English is not my first language. So if a sentence or a word doesn't make any sense to you, that's probably why. Please point out any mistakes so I can fix them.**

**This is the first instalment of my series "Something Wonderful". Go to my profile to check for more!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these lovely characters. They all belong to J.R.R Tolkien. I do not make any money by publishing this work.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**12 June 2007**

Thorin strides along the aisles of Tesco, his mobile phone pressed to his ear.

"What size?" He asks the person on the other end of the line. "The nappies. You didn't tell me what size." He dodges a runaway trolley and turns into the aisle cunningly named _"Your Baby"_. And he is immediately overwhelmed by the sheer amount of offerings. And the amount of people in his path.

_"Size three," _his sister says over the phone. He can hear Fili squealing in the background. _"The blue ones. With the little dragon on the front."_

Thorin grumbles to himself as he searches the shelves for the familiar box. Aha. There it is. He quickly makes his way over before anyone can stop him and plucks a box off the shelf. Thorin takes three seconds to make sure he grabbed the right size. He is just in the process of opening his mouth to bid his sister goodbye when she starts talking again.

_"Since you are already there, can you bring some jam? Strawberry. You know which one, right?" _

Thorin groans and hoists the pack of nappies under his left arm.

"Anything else?" he asks sarcastically while manoeuvring through the crowd. Of course the baby aisle and the jam aisle have to be on opposite ends of the shop.

_"Nope, that will be all. Thank you so much, brother dear. We'll see you in a bit!"_

Thorin hears Fili babbling before he disconnects the call. It's just like Dis to forget to buy nappies and then send _him _to the shop after work. It's not like he has anything else to do. Well, he really hasn't. He was going to go over to his sister's anyway but a stop at the supermarket was really the last thing Thorin needed.

He dodges more shoppers and finally reaches the right aisle. It is more deserted than the baby aisle had been, he can see only one other person here. Thorin slowly lets his eyes wander. He spots the brand that Dis favours fairly quickly but huffs when he realises that the other shopper is blocking his access to the jar he has set his eyes on.

Thorin moves closer and straightens his back to look taller and more threatening. He likes to do that sometimes. Okay, all the time, really.

The short man doesn't seem to notice the brooding figure behind him as he is studying the shopping list in his right hand while holding a jar of strawberry jam in his left. He is standing right in front of the jars that Thorin needs access to.

Thorin clears his throat audibly but the man ignores him. Thorin drops the box of nappies to the ground and folds his arms across his broad chest. He shakes his head in annoyance and clears his throat again. And then coughs. Both are completely ignored. The other man is still engrossed in his shopping list.

"Excuse me," Thorin starts, getting a little impatient now. No need to get rude just yet though. The other man does not show any reaction. Maybe just a tiny amount of rudeness then. "You are in my way," Thorin hisses at him. He studies the back of the man's head. Curly hair, the colour not quite blond and not quite brown, a hint of red in it too. Two big ears, oddly pointed at the top, stick out from under all the hair. Small in stature, maybe five foot two in height. Thorin's analysing gaze wanders lower. A dark blue polo shirt, short sleeved. Well, it is quite warm outside. Nobody goes to the shops in a suit. Except Thorin. Beige cargo shorts and brown flip-flops. It's not _that _warm, is it? The man is dressed as if he is planning to go to the beach in some hot Mediterranean country. This is bloody England.

Thorin's conclusion: No threat to be feared from this one.

He gives the short man one last chance to get out of the way. "Excuse me, I would really like to get my jam now. You've been standing there for five minutes now, staring at your shopping list. Are you stupid or something?" Thorin dares for the man to turn around and snap back at him. But nothing happens.

Thorin releases a sigh before he moves forward and grabs the other man by the shoulder to pull him away from the shelf of jam jars. The man stumbles in surprise and has to grab the side of his trolley to keep his balance, dropping the piece of paper in the process. He looks up in astonishment when he gets his bearings and watches Thorin lift a jar of strawberry jam off the shelf. When their gazes meet, Thorin glares daggers at him. He is somewhat surprised when the short man smiles at him apologetically. His glare does not recede though. With an "idiotic moron" in the other man's direction Thorin turns around and strides away, having had enough of other people's stupidity and ignorance for the day.

He is almost at the checkout counters when he realises that he forgot the nappies in the jam aisle. With a groan he turns around to retrieve them but stops himself. Damn those nappies. He'll just get a new pack. Just in case the moron is still lurking around somewhere. After another trip to the baby aisle, where he narrowly escapes a chat with a nosy mother and her screaming toddler, Thorin gets in line at the registers. And groans when he sees who is loading bananas and yogurt onto the conveyor belt in front of him. The curly haired man from the jam aisle. Thorin considers choosing another cashier but in that moment the stranger lifts his gaze after pulling his last items from the trolley. The man smiles brightly. Tiny lines appear around his mouth and eyes, two rows of white teeth now visible between thin lips. Thorin stares at him for a second. He thinks that the man might actually be considered handsome. More than handsome actually. Bordering on beautiful. Big blue eyes and a button nose surrounded by faint freckles, rosy cheeks and those damn curls surrounding the round face. Definitely someone Thorin would call handsome, bordering on beautiful. If he wasn't a complete dick and standing in the way and ignoring people when they asked him to move. The man's smile doesn't falter even when Thorin glares at him.

The stranger's gaze lands on the nappies for a second and he chuckles before turning around to push his trolley closer to the cashier. Thorin dumps the nappies and jam onto the conveyor belt and pretends to study the candy bars on display next to the registers while actually watching the man in front of him out from the corner of his eye. He is currently tapping the fingers of his right hand on the bar of his shopping trolley while his left is clutching a black wallet in a tight grip.

When it is the shorter man's turn, Thorin pretends not to watch him load his bananas and yogurt and jam back into his trolley. Smiling seems to be one of the man's favourite past times because he is now smiling at the cashier as he hands over some money. Instead of responding to the clerk's "Have a nice day", the stranger flashes him a grin and then slowly pushes his trolley towards the exit, studying the receipt in his hand.

Thorin is relieved that the man has finally left for his mind can finally focus on something else. At least for two minutes because when Thorin strides through the doors into the warm summer breeze, the curly haired stranger is suddenly in front of him again.

The man comes to an abrupt stop outside the shop to check his surroundings before crossing the street to the parking lot.

Thorin, having walked a little too fast, bumps right into him. And immediately starts glaring again. Before the other man has completely turned around, Thorin is yelling at him.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Are you really such a dick? First you drive me mad by completely ignoring me and standing in my fucking way and now you stop in the middle of the fucking way just to trip me up. Are you provoking me on purpose? What is your problem?"

The man watches him silently and with big eyes. They make him look like a stupid puppy. Just as adorable and vulnerable as a stupid fucking puppy.

When Thorin is done with his rant, they stare at each other for a while.

Then the stranger raises his hands to point at his ears and then shakes his head.

What? What is tha- Oh. No. Is he really-?

Well. Shit.

Thorin has never felt this horrible. Ever.

He just insulted a deaf man for not hearing him.

The curly haired man has reached into the pocket of his shorts and is now holding a notepad in his right hand while writing something down with his left. He hands the notepad to Thorin when he is done.

_Sorry. Deaf person here._

_But you are welcome to use my notepad to throw insults at me._

Thorin looks up sharply and is confronted with the warm gaze of the short stranger. The man's eyes are looking at him intently while his mouth is still curled into a smile. Thorin considers those red lips for a second before meeting the man's gaze again. The deep blue eyes are still watching him and for a moment he thinks that he would quite like to be able to have more frequent access to those beautiful orbs.

Thorin realises that he has been staring for a little too long now and drops his gaze to the notepad in his hand. He knows that he can't bring himself to offend this beautiful being even more than he already has, deaf or not. For a second he glances up at the man in front of him who now raises his eyebrows in wonder. He drops the pack of nappies to the ground and grabs the pen the other man is offering him.

_I wasn't insulting you_, Thorin writes back. The curly haired stranger laughs at his response and right then Thorin is melting into a puddle of mush. Because it is the most beautiful sound he has ever heard in his entire life.

_Really? I must have misinterpreted your thunderous facial expression. What did you say then? _ The man asks and Thorin is sure that he is humouring him.

Well, only one way out of this. Thorin lifts the notepad up so that the other man can't see what is being written. He moves the pen across the page very slowly, glancing at the stranger in front of him now and again to smirk at him. He only gets raised eyebrows in response.

Thorin takes a deep breath and then hands the notepad back to its owner.

_I was asking whether you would like to go out for coffee sometime. _

The man is certainly surprised by the words but then giggles and quickly writes a response.

_Maybe don't look so murderous next time you ask someone out. It might confuse them. I'm not a big fan of coffee but do I appreciate a good tea. _He shows the words to Thorin before scribbling again.

_Text me when you are free. _Below that he adds a phone number.

Thorin feels his heart go light and smiles. A real smile. His face feels a little funny because he hasn't smiled like that in quite a while. The stranger rips the page with their conversation off his notepad and presses it into Thorin's hand before turning around. As he grabs his trolley he winks at Thorin over his shoulder before looking left and right and then he crosses the street towards the parking lot.

Thorin is left dazed and there is a feeling in his lower belly that he can't quite interpret. He watches as the other man loads his groceries into the boot of a Volvo station wagon and eventually drives off.

* * *

The first thing Dis notices is the wrong nappy size. "I said three, Thorin," she grumbles as she shoves the box of size four nappies in his face. "These are never gonna fit. I'll have shit and piss everywhere." She does thank him for the jam though. Then she notices something else. Her brother is smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" she asks suspiciously and scrutinizes him carefully. Thorin really is smiling. A real smile. He never smiles. Thorin shrugs and pretends to be busy greeting his nephew with sloppy kisses. Fili, at nineteen months old, endures the show of affection with a giggle. His mother wonders if she should be happy or concerned about her brother's sudden cheerfulness. She decides to watch Thorin closely for further symptoms.

* * *

Thorin is lounging on the sofa when he decides that now is the right time to make his next move on the beautiful stranger from the shops. His left hand fishes out his phone while his right is removing the neatly folded piece of paper from the front pocket of his dress trousers. No time to change into something comfortable. There are more important things to do. Like making sure that he sees the man with the beautiful blue eyes and the honey curls again. It takes him a while to come up with a good enough text to send.

_Hi! Just making sure that you didn't give me a wrong number earlier. _He hits SEND and then realises that he should have given some indication of who he is.

_I'm the guy from the supermarket btw. _That should clear things up.

Thorin doesn't have to wait long for a response. He almost drops his mobile in shock when it starts vibrating and chimes loudly.

What? Who? I don't remember visiting a supermarket today.

He growls and types a reply with a little more force than is necessary.

_Please don't tell me that little shit really did give me a wrong number._

Thorin suddenly feels sick. And very sad. Not angry. Not really. He had insulted the other man after all. Not that his insults had been heard. But the man probably just wanted rid of him and had given him a random number.

His phone chimes again.

Just kidding. The little shit gave you the right number. Can't let a handsome man like you off the hook that easily after all.

Thorin chokes on a chunk of air and he doesn't know if he had been about to laugh or sob.

And you bought the wrong nappies today.

What? How did _he _know that? He sits up.

You left a box of size 3 nappies in the jam aisle. At the registers you had size 4 ones.

Thorin huffs.

_Thanks for pointing that out NOW._

I had to get revenge somehow. Glaring at people like that is not nice.

_You really are a little shit._

I'm certainly endeavouring to.

Thorin likes this man more and more. He is grinning as he is typing a reply.

_And does that little shit actually have a name? I don't like having little shits in my contact list._

Bilbo. I actually like having a "handsome stranger" in my contact list. But knowing your name might prove useful some day.

"Bilbo," Thorin murmurs and lets the name roll off his tongue easily. It really suits the short man with the honey curls. He replies quickly.

_Thorin._

I like that name. Never seen it before. It seems really fierce and strong.

Thorin doesn't know how to respond to that. But he doesn't have to worry about that for long because his phone chimes with another incoming text.

Didn't you say something about meeting up for hot beverages of our choosing?

* * *

**Note: My experience with deaf people and the Deaf culture is very limited (non-existent to be exact). This entire scenario is based on research, lots and lots of research. So if there is anyone out there that has more experience than me and finds something that doesn't make sense or is complete bollocks, please do not hesitate to contact me. I'm very motivated to learn more about this topic, not only for the sake of these stories, but to broaden my horizons and satisfy my personal curiosity.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**14 June 2007**

The café Bilbo picked is a tiny establishment and is located in a quiet side street off Long Lake Road and, although Thorin's office is nearby, he has never been here before. Most of the tables are occupied by other patrons and they all seem to come here regularly for they are greeted with a happy wave and a slap on the back by the stout redheaded owner.

Thorin chooses a table for two near the window from where he can watch the street outside. He got here a little early to escape his sister's questioning glance she adopted the second she found out about his plans of leaving the office for lunch. He never does that.

Thorin watches the people outside walk by. The day is overcast but quite warm and many have taken off their jackets and rolled up their sleeves. Thorin took off his tie before leaving the office and unbuttoned his shirt collar on his way to the café. He checks his phone for messages but lifts his gaze when the door opens with a squeak and Bilbo enters the room. He is wearing flip-flops again. Different ones than last time. These are red, matching his button-down shirt. The short man lets his gaze wander for a second before spotting Thorin near the window. He waves shyly before making his way over. Thorin watches him and smiles when Bilbo reaches the table and sits down in the chair opposite him. The curly-haired man retrieves a pen and a notebook from his pockets and puts them in the centre of the table with great care. Thorin notes that this is a different notebook from the one Bilbo had used two days ago. This one is brand new.

The café owner chooses that moment to appear next to their table and gently taps Bilbo's forearm before he slaps the shorter man on the back. Bilbo lifts his gaze to grin at the burly man in front of him and lifts his hands to sign a greeting. Well, Thorin assumes it is a greeting. He watches as Bilbo's small and nimble hands move around quickly and raises his eyebrows when the hands suddenly point in his direction. The redhead chuckles before offering his meaty hand for Thorin to shake.

"I'm Bombur," the man introduces himself. "I'm the owner of this place. Bilbo told me about you." Thorin narrows his eyes at the shorter man who is smiling innocently. "Did he now?"

Bombur laughs loudly. "Well, only that you two bumped into each other at the supermarket and then exchanged numbers," the redhead explains quickly and ruffles Bilbo's curls mockingly.

Bilbo swats his hand away with the menu and sticks his tongue out at him. Thorin watches their interaction silently. Is that really what Bilbo told him?

Bombur eventually turns to him. "Little brat he is," the stout man utters with a nod towards Bilbo before flicking a tiny notepad out of the breast pocket of his white shirt. "What can I get you?"

Thorin glances down at the menu in front of him. He had looked at it before Bilbo arrived but hadn't made a decision yet. He frowns as he studies the meals on offer.

A small hand appears in his field of vision and points towards the soups. When Thorin looks up at Bilbo, the smaller man only nods vigorously. In the end he goes for the bean stew and, following Bilbo's recommendation, iced lemon tea.

Bombur leaves after taking Bilbo's order, ruffling his hair again on his way to the kitchen, and the short man glares at him until he disappears behind a swinging door behind the counter.

Bilbo huffs and grabs the notebook laying on the table. He quickly scribbles something down before sliding the notebook towards Thorin.

_He called me a brat, didn't he? He always calls me a brat._

Thorin chuckles and nods his head before reaching for the paper.

_There must be some truth in his statement then._

He winks at Bilbo before showing him what he has written.

The other man huffs again and pulls the notebook across the table to write a reply.

_That's NOT the point. He's two years YOUNGER than me. He can't call me a brat. _

Thorin laughs at Bilbo's irritated expression and the shorter man pouts in response. Little brat indeed.

When Bilbo makes no move to add anything else to their conversation, Thorin decides to change the topic.

_How did you two meet? _

Bombur and Bilbo seem very familiar with each other. And the fact that the larger man knows sign language, intrigues Thorin and makes him just a little bit jealous. Holding a conversation on paper is just not the same as talking to each other. He wonders how Bilbo feels about this. The man probably doesn't meet a lot of people that know sign language and often has to resort to his notepad and pen. He most likely carries those with him wherever he goes.

Bilbo decides to end his pouting session and greedily grabs the pen out of Thorin's hand. The taller man watches him as he writes.

_He's my best friend's brother. Bofur and I met at uni. We were roommates for a while. They have a mute cousin, so they know sign language. Probably why I was partnered with Bofur . He was the worst roommate ever. Didn't wash a single dish in the three years we lived together. He didn't know what a Hoover is either. _

Bilbo rambles on about his friend and his quirky habits (_He always wears the same hat. I think it's never been washed. Ever. And it's probably 200 years old!_). He then talks about his days at university in general and his current job as a literary translator. Bilbo is apparently very gifted in languages, despite being deaf, and is fluent in German, Spanish and Old English.

Thorin tells Bilbo about his position as the CEO of _Arkenstone Incorporation_, the trading company he took over from his father after he died two years ago.

Their food arrives and Thorin has to admit that he has never eaten a better stew in his life. The iced tea is quite good as well. Bilbo seems to be thrilled at the arrival of his vegetable soup and they abandon the notebook in favour of enjoying their delicious meal in silence.

By the time Thorin's lunch break is over (he really should have been back by the office twenty minutes ago), they have reached the last page in Bilbo's notebook and the pen shows signs of running out of ink. Despite Thorin's worry about being able to have proper conversations on notepads, they have had no trouble in finding things to say.

Before Thorin manages to retrieve his wallet from his trouser pocket, Bilbo has already put enough money on the table to pay for both of their meals. When the taller man makes to protest, he simply shakes his head and grins, his blue eyes sparkling.

After saying goodbye to Bombur, and receiving a bone crushing hug from the cook in Bilbo's case, they exit the café together. Outside they look at each other awkwardly for a second. Thorin opens his mouth to say something but then realises his mistake and closes it again. The shorter man hands him his notebook and pen. Thorin considers the blank space on the bottom half of the page while Bilbo watches him patiently. In the end he can't come up with anything better than

_Thanks for lunch._

Bilbo grins and grabs the notebook from him.

_At least you didn't insult me this time._

When Thorin makes to protest, first by opening his mouth again and then by attempting to take the pen and paper, the short man only chuckles and moves to the side to add another comment.

_I know you were insulting me. I'll teach you some insults in sign language so you can do it properly next time._

He lets Thorin take the notebook now.

_I'm not planning on insulting you anytime soon. Turns out you are actually quite decent._

Bilbo pretends to pout at that.

_Only decent?_

Thorin sees his chance.

_Maybe I must spend more time with you so you can prove that you are more than decent. Dinner this weekend?_

Bilbo visibly lights up at that and nods.

_I'll text you._

The short man tugs the notebook and pen away and winks at Thorin before turning around and walking away.

Thorin stares after him until he has disappeared around the corner. He is about to start his walk back to the office when his phone chimes with an incoming text message. It's from Bilbo.

I have to admit you are quite decent yourself. Very decent indeed.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Thorin is startled out of his daydreams when Dis suddenly appears in his office. He makes to close the website he had been reading on his computer but his sister is faster. She grabs his hand that is resting on the mouse and moves the device out of his reach before he can react.

Dis then leans over his shoulder to read the contents of the website.

"Why would you be interested in a sign language course?" She asks suspiciously and turns her gaze towards her brother. Thorin only crosses his arms in silent protest and glares at her.

Dis narrows her eyes at him and lowers herself onto the desk to watch her brother. "You have never been interested in learning a language before," she states matter-of-factly. Which is quite true. Their father had forced them to study Khuzdûl, the ancient language of their ancestors, and Thorin had not enjoyed it one bit. Especially since he would never actually use it because nobody outside the Durin family knows the language exists.

Thorin shrugs nonchalantly. "Might prove useful one day," he mutters, desperate to get rid of her. He can usually make her leave with his foul mood.

But Dis is not to be fooled. She raises her eyebrows at him and starts grinning maniacally. "You've met someone," she exclaims, jumping off the desk in excitement. Thorin only groans.

"Oh my God, Thorin has met someone. I can't believe it!" Dis is almost screaming now. She lifts her hands up in an act of worship. "Hallelujah! The day has come!"

Her brother is burying his face in his hands, shaking his head back and forth. His family wasn't supposed to find out about this potential relationship yet. Not in the near future. Preferably never. He will never live this down. And Bilbo will most likely run off and emigrate to Canada or Norway or South Africa to get away from the horror that is Thorin's family.

Dis closes in on him and grabs his broad shoulders. "What's his name? Is that why you were grinning like an idiot the other day? Is he mute? Or deaf? Oh Lord, you met him at the shops, didn't you? When you bought the nappies? Is that why you got the wrong size? Because you were all distracted?" Thorin lets her bombard him with questions silently with no intention of answering any of them. "Is he good looking? Is he smart? You had a lunch date with him, right? When can I meet him?"

The last question makes Thorin growl. "Never, if I have any say in it," he mutters under his breath but Dis hears him quite clearly. She swats him on the chest. "You met him at the shop. To which _I_ sent you. I made this all happen so I have a right to meet him. Don't be such a dick about it. We are not that bad," she huffs and glares.

"Aren't you?" Thorin asks mockingly. His sister hits him again and then walks towards the door of his office. "I'll talk to Dwalin," she tells him as she opens the door. "We'll find out who your mysterious lover his." She winks at her brother and then disappears into the hall.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Thorin yells and runs after her.

* * *

Bilbo is weeding the flowerbed in his small front yard when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket.

_My family found out about you._

He raises his eyebrows at Thorin's text. What is there to find out about him?

And that's a bad thing?

They had sounded lovely when Thorin talked about them during their lunch...thing. Would you call it a date?

_You might want to pack your things and emigrate to some far-away country before they find you. _

Thorin has a penchant for drama apparently.

I heard New Zealand is nice this time of year. But why?

Bilbo gets up and stretches his legs, his mobile still in his hand. He might as well get a drink while he is having this conversation. There should be some lemonade left, he thinks as he wipes his muddy feet on the door mat before he steps inside. He really doesn't like shoes. Especially while gardening. By the time he enters the kitchen, Thorin has already sent a reply.

_They are nosy and annoying. Most annoying people in the world. They'll probably hunt you down and ask every question there is to ask. From what you've had for breakfast to when, where and whom you've had a relationship with over the last five years. _

Bilbo blinks and chuckles at the last part and opens the door of the fridge. His smile drops when he realises that there is no lemonade left. He pouts and reluctantly pulls out the apple juice. It is just like him to drink up all the lemonade only to forget about it later. He would have to make some more this evening. Mentally he is already putting the ingredients together. His phone vibrates again and he remembers that he was having a conversation just moments ago. It is just like him to forget things like that as well.

_Are you packing yet?_

Bilbo leans against the kitchen counter and grins.

No, I'm trying to remember when, where and whom I had sex with recently. And in what position. They'll probably want to know about that as well. I know my parents would.

He wonders if Thorin will go red from embarrassment at his response. It certainly takes the other man a while to come up with a reply. Bilbo pours himself some juice in the meantime.

_Making me blush is a remarkable trait. _

The short man snorts but before he can come up with anything to write back, Thorin sends another text.

_Please make sure I never meet your parents!_

Bilbo can agree with him on that one. His parents, especially his dad, are unbelievably fussy and their favourite pastime is to annoy the living daylights out of their only son every Sunday when the three get together for family dinner. Luckily they live over an hour away and have fulltime jobs so that Bilbo can live in peace six days out of seven.

Sorry! I already sent them your file. They'll be at your place in about ten minutes. Remember: When, where, with whom and in what position.

He chuckles evilly and gulps down his apple juice before returning to his flowers. He receives one more text.

_I'll be off to New Zealand then. Someone told me it's nice this time of year. _

Send me a postcard!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**21 June 2007**

Thorin enters the classroom and lets his gaze wander around. There are currently five other people seated at the tables facing a whiteboard and an over head projector.

He chooses a seat in the second row which is already occupied by a short man in a horrendous knitwear cardigan that looks like it has seen better days. The man is eagerly writing something down in a journal but looks up when he feels Thorin pull out the chair next to him. He smiles in greeting before going back to his notes.

Thorin sits down and wonders what the man is writing about. Class hasn't even started yet.

This will be the first session of a sixteen-week course on British Sign Language that Thorin signed up for. He wonders how long it will be until he is able to have a proper conversation with Bilbo and knows that it will probably take many months for him to learn anything. Languages have never been his strong suit.

Dis had questioned his decision to waste money and time on a man he has just met but Thorin already knows that Bilbo is different from all the other man Thorin has dated, or attempted to date anyway. They have only met four times, including their first encounter at the supermarket but Thorin is already feeling a fluttering and a slight pulling in his gut whenever he thinks of the short man with the golden curls and big blue eyes.

He feels like his whole life has suddenly changed and now revolves around the man he met but a week ago. Is this what real love is? Or is he on his best way into an unhealthy obsession with a person he barely knows?

More people enter the room and take their seats. At two minutes after seven the instructor enters the room. The few people who had been talking to each other, grow quiet and the lesson begins.

At first the teacher wants everyone to introduce themselves and tell them why they have chosen to take a sign language course. One of the blokes in the first row has a kid that is hard-of-hearing, the lady next to him tells them about her husband who has gone deaf after an accident. The next person to talk is the small man in the knitwear cardigan that is sitting next to Thorin. He clears his throat shyly before he starts to talk. "I-I'm Ori." He clears his throat again. "Well, I-I started working at a new office a-and there's a bloke there who's deaf. He seems really nice but a little lonely since nobody else really interacts with him 'cause I think they all feel a little uncomfortable. So I decided to just talk to him a little. With pen and paper of course. And he's a lot of fun. He recommended this place actually." He pauses for a second to fidget with his journal. "He doesn't seem to mind that everyone pretty much ignores him but I want him to have a friend."

Everyone seems to dwell on that for a second before the instructor meets Thorin's gaze and motions for him to start talking.

Thorin sits up a little taller. He is already expecting for people to look at him funny when he tells them that he is doing all this for a man he has barely met.

"I'm Thorin," he starts and pauses for dramatic effect. "I met someone. And he's deaf. I actually insulted him for standing in my way and ignoring me. But when he realised what was happening, he was completely lovely about it. Not offended by someone yelling in his face. He actually offered up his notepad to let me throw insults at him." Some of the other students chuckle. Thorin doesn't know why he is telling them all of this. "Then he gave me his number. I think I've fallen in love with him. And I want to be able to tell him that."

Thorin finishes his story and rubs his hands together in nervousness. The man sitting next to him, Ori, smiles at him. He barely listens as the rest of the students tell their motivation for taking this class as he gets lost in his own head.

Is he really in love? He just told everyone that he is. Or rather that he thinks he is. Being in love is a big commitment. When you are in love, you usually want to spend the rest of your life with that person. Thorin tries to picture himself in ten year. Will Bilbo be with him then? Would they have children? A house with a big garden?

For some reason Thorin doesn't have a hard time imagining himself and the man he just met last week owning a house in the country together with two or three curly haired children running around. That comes as a surprise to Thorin. He has never seen himself as the family man. He loved his sister and her family of course but he never considered having children of his own. And now he suddenly can.

Thorin comes back to reality when the instructor gives them a short lecture on how to interact with deaf or hard-of-hearing people and a quick overview of sign language and its history.

By the time the class ends almost two hours later Thorin is capable of greeting others, asking for their names and thanking them. He hopes he'll be able to remember them when he sees Bilbo again. They are going out for dinner the next day. Maybe a quick review with the help of the textbook, that is currently tugged under his arm, will be a suitable activity for his lunch break tomorrow.

* * *

**26 June 2007**

Bilbo is two streets away from Bombur's café where he is meeting Thorin for lunch, when he suddenly gets the feeling of being watched. He spots someone in his peripheral vision and he turns his curly head to get a better look.

There is a man standing across the street who is watching Bilbo closely as he is walking down the street. He is tall and burly, thick muscled arms folded across his broad chest. Bilbo can see the tattoos on the man's arms and the top of his head.

The curly haired man winces in sympathy. He has always been sensitive to pain and can't even imagine the pain getting tattoos on one's head would cause. Bilbo can't get rid of the feeling that he has seen this man before. It only takes him a couple of seconds to realise that he had held the door to the parking garage open for the same man after meeting Thorin for dinner last Friday. The appearance of the stranger had let a shiver run down Bilbo's spine. For a second he had regretted declining Thorin's offer to accompany Bilbo back to his car but the man had quickly disappeared behind a row of cars while Bilbo had quickly made his way to his Volvo.

Now the man is not even trying to hide the fact that he is watching Bilbo. He is right out staring at him, his face almost twisted into a scowl.

Bilbo turns his head away to face the pavement in front of him and quickens his pace. He can still feel the other man glaring daggers at him.

He releases a sigh of relief when he reaches the café and sees Thorin waiting for him inside. The feeling of being watched does not disappear though.

Thorin finally asks him why he is so nervous and keeps looking out of the window. Bilbo fidgets in his chair, a little embarrassed. He is probably panicking for nothing. He pulls the notebook closer and starts writing.

_I feel like I'm being watched._

Thorin reacts in a way Bilbo didn't expect. Instead of being surprised or laughing at him for being paranoid, Thorin scowls and grinds his teeth together. He grabs the pen out of Bilbo's hand and pulls the notebook across the table with a little more force than is necessary.

_Have you seen anyone?_

Bilbo can only nod as he watches Thorin's scowl become even darker. The shorter man slowly pulls the paper towards himself and gently pries the pen out of Thorin's tight grip.

Thorin seems to be shaking with rage as he watches Bilbo write down a description of his stalker.

_Huge fellow, tattoos everywhere, even on the top of his head! Doesn't that hurt like a bitch? I saw him last week after our dinner and he was standing across the street when I got here._

Bilbo watches the other man tense visibly and then utter a few words. Several people in the café turn their heads in their direction so it must have been either in a loud volume or something obscene. Maybe both.

Thorin suddenly gets up and stalks out of the café. He comes to a stop on the pavement outside and he looks around. Bilbo scrambles after him. He is almost at the door when he remembers his notebook and pen and quickly walks back to their table to get them.

He joins the other man outside just in time before Thorin briskly starts walking down the street obviously on a mission. Bilbo hurries after him, his notebook clutched to his chest.

He follows Thorin for a couple of blocks, the dark-haired man seems to have forgotten about him for the time being. They enter a high-rise office building where Thorin quickly walks over to the lifts located to the left of the lobby. He pushes the button angrily and with much force until one of the lift doors finally open. He suddenly turns around to smile at Bilbo reassuringly before grabbing the smaller man's hand and pulling him into the lift.

While they are riding up to the fourteenth floor, Bilbo offers Thorin his notebook for an explanation but the taller man just shakes his head and scowls again.

The lift doors open and Thorin starts walking again, Bilbo close on his heels, still confused about where they are and what they are doing here.

The dark-haired man seems to know where he is going. Bilbo realises why when he spots the sign hanging on the wall next to a set of glass doors.

_Arkenstone Incorporation_

His eyes grow wide as they walk through the doors. This is where Thorin works. More importantly, Thorin is the boss of this place. They enter the offices behind the glass walls and turn into a separate hallway.

Thorin walks up to a door and opens it without knocking. He uses so much force that the door handle bounces off the wall and the door almost slams shut again but Thorin just pushes it out of the way again.

Bilbo is unsure of what to do. He comes to a stop outside the room but risks a glance inside. Thorin seems to be yelling at the person sitting behind a large desk but he is blocking Bilbo's view. There is another person sitting in a chair in front of the desk and Bilbo doesn't need the man to turn around to identify him as the burly man with the tattoos.

The curly-haired man uncertainly hides behind the doorway, his notebook the only item he can hold on to for now. He watches as Thorin turns to the tattooed man and starts yelling at him as well.

Thorin is red in the face, rage radiating from every pore of his skin, his glare switching between the other two occupants of the room. As he shifts, Bilbo can finally get a full view of the person behind the desk.

The woman is smirking at Thorin in pure satisfaction. She has her eyebrows raised and her arms folded across her chest. Her long dark hair is falling over her shoulders just like Thorin's mane usually is.

Bilbo narrows his eyes and studies the woman's face closely. No doubt, same eyes, same nose. He is looking at Thorin's sister.

He knows about her of course. Thorin told him quite a bit about Dis and especially her son Fili. He has seen photographs of the boy, Thorin proudly carries them around wherever he goes, but he hasn't seen a picture of Dis before.

The woman, Dis, opens her mouth and calmly replies to her brother's outburst, the smirk never leaving her lips. Thorin doesn't seem to be happy with her answer and starts yelling again. At least Bilbo assumes he is yelling if the man's body language is anything to go by.

Dis leans back in her chair and rolls her eyes. Her gaze slowly moves to the large tattooed man sitting at her desk but she stops halfway when she spots the person partly hiding in the hall.

Bilbo tries to disappear behind the wall but it is too late. Dis's smirk grows even wider. That causes Thorin to stop yelling and he looks turns around to see what his sister is smiling at now. He had completely forgotten about Bilbo while he was grilling his sister and his best friend for stalking the short man. He now spots him hovering in the doorway, his notebook pressed to his chest.

Thorin glares at Dis and his best friend before he turns to walk out into the hall where Bilbo is waiting. The curly-haired man stares up at him. Thorin curls his right hand into a fist before rubbing it across his chest in a circular motion. The sign for _"Sorry."_

Bilbo smiles at him then. He appreciates that Thorin is learning sign language for him.

By now they have been joined by Dis and the tattooed man who are watching them curiously. Thorin only glares at them before gently tugging the notebook from Bilbo's grip. The short man hands him the pen and patiently watches him write.

_I am SO SORRY about this. They thought it would be funny to follow you since I wasn't going to reveal any information about you. I told you to leave the country._

Thorin is frowning as he hands the notebook back to its owner. Bilbo reads the short paragraph and chuckles. Before he can write a response however, Thorin has snatched the paper away again.

_That's my sister Dis_

He motions behind him where Dis is still grinning like mad.

_and my so called "best friend" Dwalin. _

Thorin glares at his friend while Bilbo waves politely. Dis waves back while Dwalin's lips start twitching as if wanting to turn into a smile. The rest of his huge body refuses to move though. Thorin rolls his eyes and starts writing again.

_Don't worry about Dwalin. He is a twat but completely harmless. Big softy, especially when near people as small as you._

Bilbo shoves him playfully when he reads the last part and sticks his tongue out.

Dis grabs the pen and paper out of her brother's hands and makes to introduce herself properly.

_I'm Dis. It is very nice to meet you. Thorin didn't want to tell us anything about you, so we had to find out for ourselves. He doesn't date much. Not at all until now to be honest._

Bilbo is barely able to finish reading before the paper is snatched away from him. Thorin is ripping the page out of the notebook and crumbles it into a little ball and throws it down the hallway before turning to Dis to yell at her, probably for mentioning his non-existent dating habits.

The curly-haired man catches Dwalin's gaze and they both roll their eyes at the siblings squabbling between them. Dis and Thorin seem to get ready for a fist fight, so Dwalin and Bilbo leave them to it. The shorter man is writing into his notebook as they walk over to the kitchen area. He hands it to Dwalin just as they enter the room.

_I am very curious and I am taking the risk of being rude for asking. But who the hell gave you the idea to get tattoos on the top of your head and HOW in the world did you survive the pain?_

Dwalin can only laugh and pats the short man on the shoulder. He has the feeling that this is the beginning of a very long friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the last chapter. Finally!**

**Sorry for the long delay. I actually had most of this chapter written when I posted chapter three but the smut scene was giving me some trouble. I finally sat down today and wrote it. I haven't reread it yet, so there might be some mistakes in there. Please point those out to me and I'll fix them. I feel awkward reading smut scenes that I have written myself so I'll have to let it sit for a while before I can go over it again and look for mistakes.**

**Thanks to all of you who have followed, favourited and reviewed this story so far. Sadly I didn't have time to thank everyone personally. Thanks for your support!  
**

**The second instalment in my "Something Wonderful" series is called "A Wonderful Birthday". Go check it out!**

**WARNING: SMUT in this chapter (the rating has gone up to M).**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**30 June 2007**

They have been seeing each other for two weeks now. And Thorin feels like they really should move on to the next step. They met up for tea a couple of times and had dinner together on three or four occasions but nothing beyond that. When they had parted ways after their last date, Bilbo had stood up on his tip toes to press his lips to Thorin's cheek before blushing and awkwardly rummaging in his pockets for his car keys.

Thorin has promised himself to take matters into his own hands tonight. They have dinner at a small Italian restaurant. Nothing too fancy. Bilbo appreciates tasteful food more than "large price tags and little portions". They share jokes and stories from work, Thorin shows Bilbo more pictures of his nephew Fili and the shorter man tells him all about his new garden project in return. They fill another notebook with their conversations tonight. Thorin wonders what Bilbo does with them. Does he throw them away, the words just a distant memory, or does he keep them in a box at home to be saved for eternity? For what? To show them to his grandchildren one day? That way remembering tales and conversations otherwise long forgotten? For some reason Thorin thinks that that is exactly something Bilbo would do. He is sentimental like that.

They exit the restaurant after basically sharing some gelato for dessert. Bilbo had ordered raspberry and mango but had fallen in love with Thorin's hazelnut gelato after stealing a bite. So they had pushed both their bowls towards the centre of the table to share their desserts with each other.

The air has cooled down a fair amount and Bilbo starts shivering on their way to the parking lot. He is only wearing a short sleeved button-down, dark blue shorts and flip-flops . He seems to be a fan of summer and admitted earlier that he doesn't like to wear anything warmer than socks from May to September. And even the socks are missing most of the time. Thorin rolls his eyes at the other man's recklessness and moves closer to carefully put his arm around Bilbo's shoulders.

Bilbo ducks his head to hide his blush. They reach Thorin's SUV soon after that and he pulls away reluctantly. He had told Thorin that his Volvo is at the shop so Thorin has offered to drive him home tonight.

They both climb into the car and fasten their seat belts. Thorin lifts his hand to put the key in the ignition but then pauses. He clears his throat rather loudly to get the other man's attention. For a second he wonders why Bilbo doesn't react to the loud noise in the otherwise silent car but then remembers that the curly-haired man can't actually hear him.

Thorin risks a glance at the person next to him. Bilbo turns his head when he feels Thorin watching him and raises his eyebrows in question. They stare at each other for a moment before the shorter man blinks and twists in his seat to retrieve the notebook from his pocket. He opens it to the last page where just a small blank space is left for a few words. Bilbo hands it over to Thorin, along with a pen and watches as the other man stares at the notebook for a while before slowly lifting the pen.

After what feels like an eternity to Bilbo but really was only one minute, Thorin hands the notebook back without meeting his gaze, the pen he keeps in a tight grip. The shorter man looks at him questioningly before lowering his gaze to the notebook.

_Would you like to come over to my place for some_ _tea?_

He blushes again and then looks up. Thorin seems to be holding his breath and is anxiously waiting for a reply. Bilbo chuckles silently before nodding his head.

Thorin releases the air he has been holding in and turns the key in the ignition.

* * *

Bilbo is sitting on Thorin's expensive looking sofa and lets his eyes wander around the room while Thorin is preparing tea in the kitchen. The couches in the living room are white, as is the rest of the furniture. A black carpet covers the space between the sofas with a glass coffee table placed in the centre. Bilbo buries his toes into the soft fabric and glances at the flat screen hanging on the wall to his left. It looks like one of those devices he could not afford in a hundred years but he figures that, as the CEO of a successful trading company, Thorin makes good money and a television like this one is not a great expense for him. Bilbo considers the lack of personal decoration in the room apart from some picture frames on the sideboard. There a some photographs of Fili and one of Thorin and Dis.

The two of them seem to have a very close relationship despite Thorin's insistence that his sister is the most annoying person on earth, especially after the stalking incident. Bilbo smiles. He sometimes wishes he had siblings.

Thorin enters the room from the kitchen and sets a tray down on to the coffee table. Bilbo spots two mugs, each filled with steaming water and a tea bag. _Camomile _the little tag attached to the string of the bag provides helpfully. Thorin shrugs at Bilbo's disbelieving expression and opens a drawer in the sideboard to retrieve a pen and some paper. He started the sign language course last week but it would take a while before he could actually have a conversation that included more than _hello_, _goodbye _and _my name is..._

_Sorry. I can offer you ten different types of coffee but that's all the tea I could find. Only drink it when I'm sick._

Bilbo laughs at that and picks up one of the mugs to sniff the tea carefully. He beams at Thorin before placing the cup back down and reaching for the paper and pen.

_Camomile is one of my favourite teas but not something people usually offer._

Their eyes meet for a second but they quickly look away again to awkwardly let their gazes wander around the room. They are at a loss of what to say. So far, they had not had problems filling the silence between them but there is a sudden tension in the air.

Bilbo leans forward to drag the tea bag through the hot water and Thorin wonders whether he should sit down on the couch next to Bilbo or on the one opposite him. He goes for the first option and gingerly lowers himself down next to the curly haired man.

They sit there for a while, both not really knowing what to do. Bilbo wrings his hands in his lap and curls his toes into the carpet. His gaze lingers on the two steaming cups of coffee. He can feel Thorin next to him although they are not quite touching.

More seconds go by. Thorin clears his throat to make the dreadful silence between them disappear. But then he realises that there is always silence between them. He eyes the notepad that is sitting on the coffee table and tries to come up with something to write. The curly-haired man next to him fidgets a little and accidently brushes Thorin's arm with his own.

The sudden contact makes them look at each other and Thorin stares into Bilbo's deep blue eyes. He has never seen such blue eyes before. Bluer than the deepest lake and the widest ocean. Thorin suddenly becomes afraid of drowning in them.

Bilbo cocks his head to the side and the shift makes his eyes sparkle in the light. Thorin decides that this is the right moment to take action. He slowly lifts his hand to cradle the shorter man's face and he lets his thumb run over the soft thin lips. Bilbo leans a little closer, their eyes still locked in each other's gaze.

Thorin can now feel the other man's breath on his face, the air warm as it escapes from between Bilbo's lips.

They lean even closer to each other and Thorin now discovers tiny specks of gold in the beautiful blue orbs that are Bilbo's eyes.

The shorter man's breath is coming faster now as they finally meet for their first kiss. Their eye contact breaks as they both close their eyes.

Bilbo is surprised at the softness of Thorin's lips. They certainly don't look as soft. He can feel the stubble of Thorin's short cropped beard rub against his chin. They just press their lips together for a couple of seconds before Bilbo lets his tongue slide out of his mouth to let it explore the other man's lips.

Thorin groans as the wet tongue slides across his lips and he opens his mouth just enough to let it inside. Bilbo shifts around to kneel on the sofa to make himself taller. One of his hands goes to the back of Thorin's head to entangle itself in the long dark hair while the other rubs against the taller man's bristly jaw.

Bilbo's hot tongue starts its exploration of Thorin's mouth. It runs along the rows of neat and well kept teeth before it moves forward to slowly touch Thorin's own tongue. There is a hint of hazelnut and raspberry from their dessert earlier.

The taller man groans again and Bilbo can feel the rumble come up from his throat. Their tongues are battling for dominance now as Thorin is quite eager to explore Bilbo's mouth now. Thorin lets his hands wander to the short curls at the back of Bilbo's neck to gently tug at the golden strands.

His tongue wanders into Bilbo's mouth and he is surprised by the warmth it contains. Thorin's hands wander lower towards the shorter man's back and he leans forward to push Bilbo flat onto the sofa.

Thorin places his knees on each side of Bilbo's hips without breaking their kiss. His hands move to rest next to the curly head. The other man releases a puff of hot air through his nose.

Their kiss breaks when the need for air becomes too prominent. The two man stare at each other while they catch their breaths. Bilbo smiles before his pink tongue pokes out to taste Thorin on his own lips. He gently tugs on the taller man's strands of dark hair to bring him closer for another kiss.

Bilbo's hands wander to Thorin's broad shoulders as their tongues battle for dominance once more. One of his hands slips under the collar of the dark blue shirt Thorin is wearing to knead the mass of muscles hidden there.

The taller man's breath hitches as Bilbo's warm hand wanders along his shoulder blade and down his chest. Bilbo grumbles in frustration as Thorin's shirt restricts his movement considerably, so he tugs at the collar insistently and Thorin gets the hint.

They break their kiss for a second and the dark haired man pulls the offending piece of clothing over his head and drops it onto the carpet next to the sofa. Bilbo lifts a hand and runs it through the thick hair on Thorin's chest. He had always thought that this much hair would turn him off but it has quite the opposite effect on him now. Thorin hums as the small hand accidentally brushes over his left nipple.

He leans forward and lets his left knee brush the prominent bulge in the shorter man's trousers.

Bilbo gasps and lifts his hips for more friction which Thorin is happy to provide. Not with his knee however but with his own erection. They grind against each other in pleasure and Thorin starts pressing kisses to Bilbo's sun tanned neck.

The shorter man wriggles beneath him and releases deep moans as Thorin's lips wander lower. Bilbo manages to unbutton his shirt to give Thorin better access to his body. His own chest is completely hairless and he can feel Thorin's wet tongue leave a trail of saliva as it makes its way further down to Bilbo's belly.

Thorin plants kisses all over his stomach before he lifts his head to meet the other man's gaze. Bilbo is panting and slightly red in the face and he raises his eyebrows when he catches Thorin watching him.

The dark-haired man grins at him before lowering his head to press his lips to the bulge in Bilbo's shorts. Bilbo gasps and lifts his hands to wave them around. It takes Thorin a second to realise that the other man is actually signing something in an attempt to communicate.

He groans and leans over to the coffee table for the notepad and pen. Bilbo doesn't seem to appreciate the movement and grabs a fistful of Thorin's long hair to push the man's head back to his groin.

Thorin chuckles and presses another kiss to Bilbo's erection before he sits up to admire the view. The curly-haired man beneath him whines in protest and lungs for the writing utensils to make his annoyance known.

While Bilbo is scribbling away, Thorin plants soft kisses to the man's chest. Suddenly his lips meet stiff paper instead of warm skin. He lifts his head to read Bilbo's message.

_JUST GET THE FUCK ON WITH IT!_

Thorin chuckles before he presses his lips to the other man's erection once more. Bilbo groans in pleasure and arches up his back. Thorin takes that opportunity to slide his arms under Bilbo's body to lift him up into a sitting position. The notepad is now pressed between their chest and he grabs the pen before it can clutter to the floor.

The shorter man grumbles at the sudden change and frowns when Thorin guides Bilbo's legs to wrap around his waist before he stands up with the curly-haired man in his arms.

Bilbo presses his head to Thorin's shoulder. He doesn't know yet whether he likes this form of transportation as he is carried out of the living room and down the hallway.

When they arrive in Thorin's bedroom, the taller man of the two gently lays the other one down on the bed and flings the notepad across the room and out of the way before turning on the lamp on the bedside table.

Bilbo tugs on his long dark locks and their lips meet for a passionate kiss. Thorin is once again leaning over the shorter man and now he lowers himself so that their members grind against each other through the fabric of their trousers.

He lets one of his hands roam across Bilbo's stomach before it slowly travels down to the waistband of the man's shorts.

Bilbo has worked himself into another passionate state after their short interlude and gasps when callused fingers trail along his lower belly. Having spent all his patience for tonight he grabs Thorin's large hand in his own and shoves it down his trousers in a moment of unleashed desire.

The other man almost chokes on the oxygen in his lungs when his hand comes in contact with Bilbo's hot and throbbing member but soon gets his bearings and works on the button and zipper of the man's shorts with one hand while the other is slowly stroking Bilbo's cock.

Bilbo wriggles around to get his trousers off his hips while one of his hands is now reaching for Thorin's belt. Soon they are pulling each other's boxer shorts off each other and Thorin only has a second to appreciate the fact that Bilbo's come with a colourful flower pattern.

The taller man places both his hands on each side of Bilbo's head and lowers himself down. Their members touch and both man close their eyes in pleasure before Bilbo's hand gives them a powerful tug.

They are soon panting and Thorin isn't sure if he can go on for much longer. He is planting hungry kisses on the soft skin beneath him and knows that he has never been more lucky in his life. The man beneath him is the most beautiful creature on Earth and the same man is currently letting his finger rub against Thorin's glans while tugging on Thorin's long hair.

Thorin slowly removes himself from Bilbo's grip, resulting in a long whine from the other man, and leans over to the bedside table to open the top drawer. He pulls out some lube and a condom and holds them up for Bilbo to see. The curly-haired man nods quickly and pulls Thorin back onto the bed for a passionate kiss.

Thorin fumbles with the screw-on lid of the lube for a second before he can finally open the container. He then realises that he should ask Bilbo whether the other man wants to top.

The second of hesitation makes Bilbo grumble and the shorter man grabs Thorin's fingers to dip them into the cool gel before guiding them down between his legs. He then glares at Thorin and moves his hand in a way that tells the taller man to please just get on with things now. Thorin doesn't need sign language to understand that.

He lets his forefinger run around Bilbo's hole while he stares into the man's big blue eyes. After a second he works up the courage to enter the other man with a single finger and Bilbo gasps as he lets his body relax as much as possible.

Soon there are two fingers inside of him. Thorin is still staring at him with his ice-blue eyes and he has to close his eyes so he doesn't get swallowed by them. The taller man leans down and gently presses their lips together as he adds another finger.

Bilbo screws his eyes shut in slight discomfort. He hasn't had sex in quite a while and his body isn't used to all this stretching. Thorin tries to pull his fingers out when he sees the other man's face scrunch up in pain but Bilbo stops him by grabbing his hand and pushing his fingers deeper inside.

Suddenly Bilbo gasps and throws his head back into the pillow. His grip on Thorin's hand does not falter however and the taller man realises that it was an exclamation of pleasure and not pain.

Soon the curly-haired man tells him that he is ready by releasing Thorin's hand and pulling on his prick instead.

Thorin pulls his fingers out and spreads a condom and a generous amount of gel on his member before he adjusts his position. Bilbo is still laying on his back and is making no move to turn onto his belly, so Thorin gently presses the man's knees as far apart as possible before he positions himself at Bilbo's entrance. When the shorter man gives him a quick nod, he slowly enters.

The head of his cock is suddenly surrounded by the overwhelming heat of Bilbo's body and Thorin needs to take a moment to get used to it. Somehow Bilbo hadn't felt this hot when he had used his fingers.

Inch by inch he moves in further. A quick glance at the shorter man's face tells him that Bilbo is trying to not let his discomfort show.

Up until this evening Thorin thought that Bilbo is a very patient man but that clearly is not true when it comes to sexual activities. The shorter man grumbles when Thorin stops to give him some time to adjust to the foreign cock in his arse.

Bilbo glares at him until Thorin relents and slowly pulls out only to go back into him with a little more force than before. It still isn't enough for the shorter man if the way he slaps Thorin's chest in annoyance is anything to go by.

Thorin picks up the speed after that and soon they are both panting for breath. He grabs Bilbo's prick and gives it a couple of strong tugs. The curls on Bilbo's forehead are wet with sweat and plastered to the man's forehead and those beautiful blue eyes of his are hidden behind closed lids. The short man's fingers are tugging on the bed sheets as his chest is quickly rising up and down with every gasp escaping from those soft lips, now slightly bruised from all the kissing.

A hitch in Bilbo's breathing is all the warning Thorin gets before the curly-haired man climaxes and releases his cum onto their bellies and Thorin's hand.

Thorin follows him soon after and it takes all of his strength not to collapse onto the smaller man underneath him. He slowly extracts himself from Bilbo's tight hole and drops the used condom onto the floor next to the bed before he presses a kiss to Bilbo's sweaty forehead and then his lips. He lays down next to the other man and they both turn their heads to stare at each other.

Bilbo's whole face spreads into a smile suddenly and he lifts himself up to kiss Thorin before flopping back onto the mattress in exhaustion. Only his hand is still moving and strokes along the tall man's jaw line and cheekbones. Thorin hums in response to the warm touch and Bilbo presses his other hand to the man's neck to feel the sound he can't hear.

They both fall asleep thinking that they are the luckiest person in the entire world.

* * *

**1 July 2007**

Thorin wakes with a start.

A dull pain around his left eye tells him what caused him to wake up. Something hit him in the face while he was asleep. He squints confused. Or tries to. His right eye opens and shuts just fine but his left one is obstructed by something. He lifts his arm to investigate and finds a foreign hand covering his eye.

The hand is curled into a fist.

Thorin gently lifts it away from his face and lowers it onto the mattress next to him. He then blinks and winces at the soreness the action causes around his eye. Then he turns onto his side, his head supported by his arm, to look at the man that would dare to attack him in his sleep.

Bilbo is still asleep, gentle snores escaping from his slightly parted lips. His chest is bare and Thorin knows that the rest of him is too except for the thin sheet that covers his lower body up to his belly. Said belly is just slightly pudgy in comparison to the rest of Bilbo's lean body. Well, the food has to go somewhere. Thorin has wondered how Bilbo is as slim as he is with all the food he consumes.

The short man is sprawled across the bed, in fact his small body takes up most of the mattress, his limbs spread in every direction possible. His face is turned to face the ceiling so that Thorin can admire his profile and the perfection that is his nose.

The dark-haired man smiles at the sight in front of him and doesn't even mind that he is perched on the edge of the bed, in quite a lot of danger of falling off the mattress. He is covered by the same sheet as Bilbo is and he grimaces when he feels the stickiness of last night's shenanigans on his belly and in his crotch area.

The man next to him huffs in his sleep and turns his head to finally face Thorin. His eyes stay closed. A pink tongue appears from between his soft lips for a second before retreating again.

Thorin considers himself a lucky man to be allowed to admire this beautiful face from up close. He pokes Bilbo's freckled nose with his right index finger and watches the shorter man's face scrunch up in irritation. He pokes him again but receives no reaction this time. He uses a bit more pressure and the nose twitches before the shorter man's hand, the one that had punched Thorin moments earlier, comes up and tries to swat his offending finger away. The dark-haired man chuckles and pokes the nose again. Bilbo releases a sigh in his sleep and turns his face away.

Thorin pouts but quickly turns his lips back into a smile when Bilbo turns his head again. His blue eyes are open now albeit still heavy with sleep. They stare at each other for a second before Thorin bends down and presses a gentle kiss to the shorter man's lips. Bilbo sighs softly.

"Good morn-" Thorin starts but then groans and drops his head. It is so easy to forget sometimes that Bilbo can't hear him. He looks up again and meets the other man's gaze before giving him a thumbs up and then tapping first the left, then the right side of his chest while mouthing "Good morning." Bilbo beams at him and copies the movements.

Thorin kisses him again. He can't really sign anything else yet. At least nothing fit for this situation. He quickly glances around for the sheet of paper they had used to communicate last night. It is nowhere to be seen. Kisses are better than writing anyway.

Bilbo sits up and Thorin instantly starts laughing. The shorter man's curls are literally going off in every direction possible in a case of worst bed hair the world has ever seen. Bilbo frowns at Thorin who is still giggling himself senseless. The taller man reaches up and wipes some stray hair off Bilbo's forehead before placing a kiss there.

Bilbo swats Thorin on the chest lightly. His movements are stiff as he is a little sore from last night's activities. A dull throb reminds him of the feeling of having Thorin inside of him. Maybe he should have insisted on being prepared a little more but the pain is not strong enough to raise concern. But walking and sitting will be interesting today.

Bilbo fixes his hair with his hands while the other man slowly comes down from his laughing fit. He grabs Thorin's chin to pull the taller man closer to himself. Their lips meet again and soon their tongues are dancing around each other. The fingers of Bilbo's left hand bury themselves in Thorin's long hair while his right hand grabs the other man's muscular upper arm.

Bilbo lowers himself back onto the bed and pulls Thorin on top of him. The sheet they have been entangled in slips off their hips and they both shiver when the cool air hits their lower halves.

Thorin places his hands next to Bilbo's head and lowers himself down so that their rising erections grind against each other. Bilbo can feel Thorin groan when he puts his hand on the other man's throat. He finally gives in and lets Thorin's tongue enter his mouth where it first runs along his teeth before exploring the ridges of his hard palate. Bilbo lazily tickles the bottom of Thorin's tongue with his own. His fingers tug on a strand of Thorin's dark brown hair to move their bodies even closer together.

Thorin shifts his weight a little so that he can support himself on one hand while the other wanders towards Bilbo's chest. They break their kiss for a second to get some air. The taller man takes that chance to guide their cocks together again. Bilbo pushes his curly head into the pillow he is laying on and releases a strangled cry.

In the next second their lips meet again and their tongues battle for dominance once more. Thorin's hand travels lower now, caressing the shorter man's nipples before stroking his pudgy stomach. Bilbo's grip on Thorin's hair tightens, both hands now entangled in the long locks. The shorter man lifts his hips to encourage more contact between their pulsing members. He jumps slightly when Thorin's large hand suddenly grabs his prick to give it a sharp tug.

A thumb strokes his leaking head and he screws his eyes shut in pleasure. The hand moves up and down his shaft a couple of times. Thorin lets his thumb run over the shorter man's glans once more before slowly travelling a little further to Bilbo' hole.

The shorter man can feel Thorin's movements and knows what he is planning. But the soreness in his bottom is not making the thought of penetration as pleasurable as one would think.

Bilbo breaks their kiss as Thorin's fingers get closer and closer to his hole. The other man opens his eyes when Bilbo refuses to go in for another kiss. Big blue eyes stare into grey ones and Bilbo shakes his head gently.

Thorin frowns and makes to ask what is wrong, when, once again, he remembers that Bilbo cannot hear him. He looks around for the pen and paper again but can't see them anywhere. Who had used it last? He can't quite remember.

Bilbo raises his head off the pillow and sits up a bit to lean against the headboard of Thorin's bed. The movement causes more discomfort in his lower regions and he screws his face up into a painful expression.

Thorin leans back in concern. The man in front of him takes a deep breath before he lifts his hands up for Thorin to see. He presses the tips of his right index finger and thumb together to form a hole before directing his other index finger through said hole while shaking his head. It only takes a second for Thorin to understand.

He lifts up his own fingers then and straightens out his index finger before tugging on it with his other hand. He raises his eyebrows in a silent question.

Bilbo nods before dissolving into giggles. Thorin joins him in his laughter and it takes them a while to calm down.

By the time they can meet each other's gaze without bursting into laughter again, their erections have almost completely subsided.

Oh well, they'll just have to start over. Not too difficult a task.

* * *

An hour later they are both sitting in Thorin's small kitchen, Bilbo with a cup of chamomile tea, Thorin with some kind of fancy coffee. He has got one of those silly machines that can produce thirty different types of cappuccinos and espressos while not being able to make a single cup of tea. The shorter man of the two happily sips his chamomile while munching on a piece of French toast. Thorin has not felt the need to stock up his pantry recently so milk, eggs and toast (one day away from its expiration date) was all he had. Luckily Bilbo always knows how to produce a proper meal even with only a few ingredients and quickly rummaged the cabinets for a pan while Thorin was in the shower.

There is a new sheet of paper sitting between them on the table, the other still not having re-emerged from the depths of the bedroom.

Bilbo is currently trying to convince Thorin to come back to his house and meet his parents when they come over for their weekly family dinner.

Thorin is secretly terrified of Bilbo's parents and wants to put the official meeting off for a while. Preferably a long while. And isn't it too soon to do the whole "meet the parents"-thing? They've only really gotten together last night. Like properly together. Constantly meeting up for dinner and lunch doesn't make them be considered together.

Bilbo only asks him to get all the awkwardness over with that he will have to endure this afternoon. His parents will know what he has been up to the second they lay eyes on him. Especially with all the wincing and slow movements he is performing due to the soreness in his backside. If Thorin came with him, they might just leave him alone for a while and pester Thorin instead.

_I promised to watch Fili this afternoon. Dis and Vili have some event to attend._

Thorin is not even lying. He really is supposed to be babysitting today. Not that he is looking forward to it. His nephew always seems to turn into a monster whenever Thorin is alone with him.

Bilbo pouts.

_I've met your family. Why don't you want to meet mine?_

He is not really sad or angry that Thorin is refusing to come with him. Are they even considered boyfriend and boyfriend yet? Or does that come later? Bilbo is never sure about these sort of things.

Thorin visibly grumbles at his response and takes a bite from his toast before writing.

_That was NOT a planned meeting. I still hate them for doing that._

Bilbo rolls his eyes at that.

_You can't stay mad at them forever. I think your family is lovely._

Now it is Thorin's turn to roll his eyes.

_You are too nice. _

The curly-haired man smirks at him from behind his tea cup as he scribbles a response.

_You should be glad that I am or we wouldn't be sitting here right now. _

He gets up and presses a soft kiss to Thorin's lips before he turns around and loads his plate into the dishwasher.

* * *

After Thorin has dropped Bilbo off he sits in his car for a while and just stares at the house Bilbo lives in. They said goodbye two minutes ago and the curly-haired man, after a quick wave, disappeared inside the house only thirty seconds ago, but Thorin can already feel a strange longing in his chest that makes him want to go after the other man and never let him out of his sight again.

In that moment Thorin realises that Bilbo Baggins is the love of his life and that he will do anything to keep this man in his life. He has never felt anything like this before. This longing, this protectiveness, this pure love for another human being.

The phone in his pocket pings with an incoming text message. Even before he gets a look at the screen he knows who sent it.

I miss you already!

Thorin is just about to type a reply when he receives another text.

And I know you miss me too because you are still parked outside.

He chuckles and lifts his head to glance at the house again. Bilbo's smiling face is peeking through a window on the top floor. The longing becomes even stronger.

As he is lowering his gaze he suddenly spots Bilbo's Volvo parked in the driveway. He frowns.

_I thought your car was at the shop. That's why you rode with me last night._

Oops, I lied!

Thorin chuckles. Cheeky little bastard. He looks up to the window again. Bilbo waves and then disappears.

Thorin thoughtfully gazes at the empty window for a little bit longer. Then he smiles. He knows that this is the beginning of something new. The beginning of something wonderful.

**The End**

**Continued in "A Wonderful Birthday".**


End file.
